Surprise! It's an Adult!
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: "You do know how babies are made right?" "Of course I do, but what does that have to do with-" "All the ways?" "There's more than one?" "Oh. My. God," Harry said, banging his head against the cabinet above the stove. "Sit down, Gramps. We have a lot to talk about." There's a surprise waiting for Steve at Stark Tower.


Fandoms: Harry Potter, Avengers

Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Harry Potter

Prompt: We know from the movie they take blood to try to remake the super juice, what if they took sperm to make the next generation hero. When Howard and Peggy learn this they steal the sample, this happens after Steve goes down; Howard talks Peggy in to using the sample to have Steve live on. He is named Lily, yes that Lily Godfather. After the Potters death Harry is raised by the Stark family. When Harry meets the team for the first time he calls Steve gramps and everyone thinks he is being a smart mouth. Until they learn the truth and Steve is like how and Harry gives him the how a baby is made talk

Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

"Carter, we got a problem," Howard said, startling Peggy. He usually called her Ms. or Agent Carter when he didn't call her by her first name. For him to use only her last name meant something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Here," Howard said, handing her a folder filled with papers. Peggy skimmed through them.

"It's the tests they did on Steve's blood," Peggy murmured. "They're trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. Does that worry you?"

"It's not the blood work that's the problem. Steve gave his permission for that."

"Then what?"

"Look here. Steve wasn't embarrassed or blushing at all when I picked him up from the testing center the day they took his blood. There's no way he wouldn't have if he had given permission for them to take this."

Peggy pursued the page where Howard had pointed, and let out a small, "Oh." The scientists hadn't just taken blood samples. They had taken sperm samples from him as well. Howard was right. If Steve had given such samples, he would have blushed for weeks afterwards anytime someone mentioned his visit to the scientists.

Which means they definitely didn't have permission, and got the samples in secret, perhaps while Steve was unconscious or asleep.

"I can understand wanting to create a new generation of heroes from Steve if they can't synthesize the serum from his blood, but there's no way he'd agree to children being created and raised solely for the purpose of war. He'd never have agreed to this," Peggy said.

"No, he wouldn't. We need to get those samples, before one of the scientists decides to use them, or worse, sell them."

Peggy nodded in agreement, "We'll either have to steal them or destroy them."

* * *

Howard watched from the car as Peggy waited outside the dance hall for a man they both knew wasn't coming. Steve's plane had went down somewhere in the artic. There were people searching for him; Howard himself was slated to rejoin the search in two days, having been sent home after searching non-stop for four days strait and collapsing of exhaustion, spending the majority of the next three recovering.

They waited until the sun rose and stood high in the sky. Tears streaming down her face, Peggy finally let Howard take her home. When Howard returned from his next round of searching, he had the very beginnings of an idea.

Peggy knew what was in the box the moment Howard set it down in front of her, and shook her head, "We should have destroyed those."

"But we didn't, in case something happened."

"In case Steve became sterile and decided he wanted kids," Peggy said.

"He did want kids. With you."

"And I wanted them with him, but not like this. Put them away Howard. I want the real thing, or nothing at all."

"They're here if you change your mind," Howard said.

* * *

After nearly ten years since the last time they saw each other, Howard called Peggy, drunk but cheerful, "Maria's pregnant!"

"That's wonderful, Howard. I'm glad for you two."

"We want you to be the Godmother."

"Oh, er, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, and I'll pay your way here so you can say hello before he's born."

"He? It's a boy."

"Maria thinks it's a girl, but it's definitely going to be a boy. It's a Stark, isn't it? We always have boys.."

"Oh, always," Peggy laughed.

Peggy flew out the next day. She remained for the whole of Maria's pregnancy, and was the third person to hold the newly born Anthony Edward Stark, just after his parents. Holding the small child sparked something inside her.

"You said if I ever changed my mind, Howard," Peggy told him later, after Maria and Tony were settled back at home. "I've changed it. I want Steve's child."

"Okay," Howard said. The samples were still where they'd been since Peggy refused the offer the first time.

* * *

It would take three attempts, before a pregnancy took. Peggy gave birth to a beautiful red-haired, green-eyed daughter she named Lillian Stephanie Carter.

"You two will be Godparents, right?" Peggy asked Howard and Maria. "I'm sure Steve would have asked you."

"Of course," Maria assured her.

* * *

Tony and Lily were raised together, practically siblings, until Howard and Peggy had a huge fight causing Peggy to take Lily back to England. Howard picked up his attempts to find Steve, wanting the other man to meet his daughter, but in the process began to neglect his own child. Peggy wanted Steve home, but not at the cost of Tony.

It was in England that Peggy met the second love of her life. David Evans had a daughter a few years older than Lily from a previous marriage. When he proposed, she said yes, and they moved into a small town with Peggy putting the past behind her, becoming Margie Evans rather than Peggy Carter.

* * *

Tony wouldn't see Lily again until the funerals of Maria and Howard Stark. After the service, the two ran off together for some alone time.

"Your parents were my godparents, you know, even if I can't remember them that well."

"And your mom is my godmother," Tony said. "I remember they had a big fight with each other and Aunt Peggy left."

"Peggy? I guess that is a nickname for Margaret, isn't it? She goes by Margie now."

"Margie Evans? I guess it sounds better than Peggy Evans." Lily giggled.

"I miss you Tony."

"And I miss you. Let's not lose contact this time, okay?"

"Okay, but first there's something I have to show you. Don't panic, okay?"

* * *

When Lily was finally dragged away to the airport by her mother, Tony was still in awe. Magic was apparently real, and his sister in all but blood was a witch and attending a school for wizardry. Tony's mind had been blown.

Lily's magic interfered with the laptop – Stark made, not even in the market yet – he had with him, but he at least got it to pick something up before it blew up in their faces. He spent the next few minutes babbling about energy fields and overcharging, and demanded Lily keep in touch somehow, even if she had to write letters.

She giggled and explained about owls. Tony was surprised the first time he saw one with a letter from Lily, but he caught on quickly. They continued writing back and forth until Lily was attacked on Halloween.

* * *

_James is such a pain! If I could get away with it, I'd turn _him_ into a cockroach. He's always picking on poor Severus._

* * *

_Ignore him Lily. Or at least kick him between the legs. No man will keep pursuing you if you do that._

* * *

_He's still pursuing me._

* * *

_Would you like me to send some pepper spray?_

* * *

_I don't think Severus likes me anymore. He called me by that nasty name._

* * *

_Then he's not much of a friend. If he does it again, tell me and I'll send Rhodey over to beat him up._

* * *

_I don't think the Headmaster would like that._

* * *

_Too bad._

* * *

_James is finally growing up. Sirius is still an immature prat, but James is doing his best to reign him in._

* * *

_Sounds like you're coming around. What happened to James Potter being the enemy? If he hurts you I'll send over Rhodey and Happy._

* * *

_If he hurts me, I'll curse him six ways to Sunday._

* * *

_Only six?_

* * *

_James proposed! Give me away?_

* * *

_Of course I will. Name the time and place._

* * *

_I'm pregnant. I haven't told James yet, but I think Remus knows._

* * *

_You're going to be a great mom._

* * *

_James is insisting on Sirius for Godfather. If only you were a woman Tony, you'd be Godmother for sure._

* * *

_Happily, I am a man. What about that Alice girl?_

* * *

_Alice has agreed to be Godmother , so long as I'm her son's Godmother. Tony, things are getting bad here. I'm worried._

* * *

_Don't be. You can take on anyone and anything that comes after you, James, and Harry._

* * *

_He's coming after us. We're going into hiding. I'll send you a letter every first, fourteenth, and twenty-fourth of every month. Promise me, Tony, if something happens to me, James, and Sirius you'll take Harry in._

* * *

_I will, I promise. But nothing will happen. The three of you will be fine and we'll all laugh at this later on._

* * *

_I hope your right. We've switched Secret Keepers without telling anyone. It's Peter instead of Sirius._

* * *

_Peter's a bit of a coward, but he'll never betray you._

* * *

_I've got a bad feeling._

* * *

The first of November passed with no letter. Tony worried like he always did, but the letters took a few days to get to him from England.

The fourteenth of November passed with no letter. Tony began searching for any information he could find.

The twenty-fourth of November passed with no letter. Tony hopped on the next flight to London, even though he had to forgo a First Class seat.

* * *

He found Harry with _Petunia_ of all people. Lily and her step-sister had had a bigger fight than Howard and Peggy. Who in their right mind would put Harry with _her_?

"Say goodbye, Harry," Tony said, kissing the toddler on the cheek. They were both bundled up tightly as a winter chill set in. Their flight, First Class this time, left in three hours, but Tony wanted Harry to see his parents graves before they left.

"Buh-bye," Harry mumbled, before cuddling into Tony and falling asleep.

"I'll take good care of him, Lily. I promise you."

* * *

The first thing Tony did after he got Harry settled in at his home in Malibu was to begin packing away bottles of alcohol. Howard, when he wasn't searching for Steve, was home drinking himself into a stupor. Tony refused to do that to Harry.

The second was to set JARVIS to track down anyone Lily had ever mentioned in her letters. A small newspaper that catered to the parents of muggleborn listed obituaries for most of them, as well as a story of Sirius Black in prison for murdering twelve muggles the day after James and Lily's deaths.

Poor bastard must have snapped. Tony was grateful he hadn't taken Harry. Who knows what the man might have done to the poor kid.

Severus Snape had an address listed, but as far as Tony knew, he and Lily were still on the outs with each other. Remus Lupin had several addresses listed. The oldest was from three months ago, and had someone new living there now.

With JARVIS searching for Lupin's whereabouts, Tony concentrated on making sure Harry was safe and comfortable. The nightmares Harry had worried him, and they worried him even more when he found out the reason why Harry was having them.

* * *

"A what?"

"A soul leech," Steven Strange said. He had shown up on Tony's doorstep, demanding to be let in immediately.

"And it's what's causing his nightmares?"

"Not just the nightmares, Mr. Stark. It's leeching off his magic and his soul. It will eventually kill him."

"Then get rid of it!"

"It's not so simple. It will hurt him terribly to remove it."

"And if we wait?"

"If we wait too long, the removal process will kill him just as well as the leech itself would."

"Get whatever you need to get that thing out of him. Spare no expense. I'll reimburse you for everything, if necessary."

* * *

Harry screamed over an hour after Strange removed the soul leech that had been attached to him. Strange was surprised to find it had been merely a fragment of a whole soul leech, and left to find the other pieces.

Voldemort would be completely gone by the end of the next year.

* * *

Harry was six when JARVIS finally managed to get a fix on Remus Lupin. Tony convinced him to come see Harry, who convinced Remus to stay for a few days.

It was all Tony needed to convince Remus to work for him. He was Tony's eyes and ears in the magical world, getting in touch with Gringotts, as well as the Ministry. Remus had been surprised and horrified to find out that the Potters had switched secret keepers. After getting in contact with a young, up-and-coming reporter – a very bright, very vicious woman named Rita Skeeter – Remus Lupin managed to wrangle Sirius a trial.

Sirius Black joined them three months later.

* * *

Harry was ten when Strange returned, offering an apprenticeship. Harry was a bright and eager student, having read all of his mother and father's Hogwarts textbooks before having started in on the Potter Family Library.

The apprenticeship came in handy when Hogwarts came calling. Being raised by a Stark, Harry's cunning was only second behind his ability to manipulate his magic. Sirius fainted when Harry's letter informed them he was in Slytherin.

There were four assassination attempts on the first night alone. The first week had a total of seventeen. Harry dealt with them easily, having tricks from the Marauders, Tony, and Dr. Strange up his sleeve. One of the Hogwarts bylaws – Remus had checked and it was still on the books – allowed an apprentice to have their own set of private rooms.

The staff – particularly Dumbledore – hadn't been happy about Harry cutting himself off from the rest of the student body, but as Dr. Strange pointed out, they hadn't done anything to try to prevent the assassination attempts that followed the first one.

* * *

With no Voldemort around, Harry's school years were rather quiet, apart from the occasional assassination attempt by a Slytherin (and one memorable one by a Hufflepuff, who hadn't actually been trying to kill him but to see if he'd be able to beat the Boy-Who-Lived-Through-Everything).

He graduated, sharing the valedictorian spot with Hermione Granger, and returned to New York, where his Uncle Tony had begun building Stark Tower.

* * *

JARVIS gave him the frequency Tony and the other Avengers were on, and Harry set an earpiece to it. Aliens were attacking New York through a giant portal in the sky.

"Uncle Tony, I can try and keep the buildings up while people get out," he said.

There were various versions of "Who are you?" from different people before Tony replied, "Yeah, good, you do that. Make sure to get somewhere safe first. And stay away from Loki. He's got some sort of mind control stick and we've got enough to deal with here."

"How's Steven's manor for safe?"

"That works. Go. I'll see you when this is over. Be safe."

"You too."

* * *

It wasn't until after the battle that the Avengers met the owner of the mysterious voice that came over the radio.

"Uncle Tony," Harry yelled, as he practically slammed into Tony for a hug. "JARVIS has already gotten in contact with Pepper and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus to tell them we're safe. And, as it turns out, Steven's manor has been temporarily phased out of this dimension."

"So you were _here_ the whole time? Where's Loki?!"

"Tied up in the closet."

"What? Why?"

"So I can make coming out of the closet with Loki jokes about whoever goes to get him." Tony and the other Avengers gaped at Harry.

Tony's eyes misted up and he sniffed dramatically, before pulling Harry into another hug, "I've taught you so well."

* * *

When Tony convinced the other Avengers to finally move into Stark Tower, Steve and Harry were usually the first ones up – Steve for his morning run, Harry to make breakfast.

"Mornin' Gramps," Harry mumbled, flipping a pancake, when Steve came back from his run. Harry had been calling Steve 'Gramps' since they had met.

Steve thought he picked up from Tony, and finally asked, "Could you not call me that?" Harry started, as if Steve had smacked him, and looked a Steve with a confused, hurt look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve started this time.

"No. Why?"

"Then why can't I call you, oh – Tony didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"You do know how babies are made right?"

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with-"

"All the ways?"

"There's more than one?"

"Oh. My. God," Harry said, banging his head against the cabinet above the stove. "Sit down, Gramps. We have a lot to talk about."

Thankfully, both Steve and Harry were saved from the embarrassment of being overhead as Harry explained how his mother was born. The other Avengers didn't get up until later in the morning, and by then Steve and Harry had finished their own breakfasts and left.

* * *

Tony sputtered into his morning coffee. "Why am I on decaf!?"

JARVIS sounded very amused as he replied, "I believe it is because young Mister Potter had to explain the process of in vitro fertilization to Captain Rogers."

The other Avengers at the table were as confused as Tony, until Tony figured out what JARVIS meant.

"Oh, shit!" Tony said, smacking himself in the forehead. "I forgot to tell Steve that Harry's his grandson."

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
